


Love Feels Loud With You

by lilolilyrae



Series: Louder! [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Steve and Danny have just revealed their true feelings for each other... How will the rest of the team, as well as Steve's ex-friend-with-benefits react to the news?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After all the amazing feedback I decided to give this story another shot! :D

Morning sex with Steve is even better than drunk sex, Danny thinks. 

Not that he remembers all that much about last night...

Turning around to face the other man, he sees Steve looking at him weird- what, does he think Danny's freaking out again just because he needed a breather after an amazing round two of sex while still kind of hangover??

Of course, Danny instantly has to say those thoughts out loud.

"What, what are you looking at me like that, I've calmed down, you had a reasonable explanation, now what's your _problem_ McGarret?" he growls, eyebrows twitching. 

Steve laughs.

"I guess I just have to get used to this" he replies, a grin spreading on his face again, impossibly wide.

"Get used to what?" 

"Just-" Steve makes a non-committal hand motion- "you."

Danny facepalms. "Here we go again, neanderthal, not able to use your fucking words, you'd think I-" 

"But you love me!" Steve says, and really this grin looks like it should hurt him or something. 

Danny decides to just kiss it off his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it, and maybe I'll write more :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-23  
> I know this is short after again but given that I was on a river party all day yall gotta appreciate the effort xD feel free to stalk my install story for details of what I've been up to

Later that day, Steve calls Cath as promised to tell her about the development in his relationship status.

He kind of expected it to be at least sort of awkward, after all usually they didn't call ahead if something changed but just asked the other whether they were single whenever they met up...

But Catherine just laughs?

And doesn't even seen to stop??

"Uh, Cath? You okay there?"

Danny turns around from where he'd been standing on the other side of the room looking out of the window, having barely been pretending he isn't listening in on the conversation, now looking concerned. 

Steve makes a hand-motion, as if waving the troubled look away.

"So-" Cath asks on the phone, it's merely a gasp under laughter and she has to interrupt herself as she can't speak through yet another laughing fit- "So, is this- like, is this a secret? Are you just telling me this because your man's worrying I'd snatch you back, or can I tell people in general?"

"What?" 

Steve is not sure whether he correctly understood a word of what she just said. 

"Come on, Steve! Are you guys out now?"

"I- what?"

"What's going on?" Danny asks, walking back to Steve and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She asks if we're- like, whether we're _out_ "

"Uh" Danny blinks "Well, I guess you can tell her-"

"Wait a sec" Steve puts the phone on speaker.

"Hey Cath," Danny says, "Sorry for stealing Steve from you!"

He doesn't sound sorry at all. Steve kind of likes it.

Cath laughs again: "Don't worry, I don't think that was avoidable! Now, how is it, can I talk to people about your little development already?" 

"Uh, I guess?" Danny lifts an eyebrow at Steve, who just shrugs and nods. "I mean, don't go to the press please? And I guess we should talk to the rest of the team personally, I mean it is a pretty big change... So really there isn't anyone left you should want to talk about this to,- why are you laughing again?"

" 'pretty big change'?" Cath gasps out. "Guys, if that's your only concern, yall gotta excuse me but I have some calls to make!"

Steve opens his mouth to reply, but she's already gone.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, they get a call from Kono.

"Why they _hell_  did you have to wait this goddamn long to get your shit together??" she asks without introduction.

Before either one of them can reply, Chin is yelling in the background: "Y'all better invite us to dinner next time, brah, after loosing us money like this!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> FYI Danny doesn't listen in on Steve's phone call cause he doesn't trust hin or sth but just bc he's too curious for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED A BETA READER!!! If you're interested leave a comment :)

After the kind of disturbing phone calls of the weekend, Steve and Danny walk into the office together on Monday feeling kind of on edge. 

They thought they would have a big announcement to make... Now everyone already knows? And isn't even surprised? 

Steve still can't wrap his mind around the fact that Chin and Kono thought they would get together _sooner_. If they were able to see it, why didn't he figure out Danny liked him back sooner?

 

At least, they both figured, there's no need to pretend like they didn't spend the night together and take different cars to work. Although, even if the others didn't already know about their- relationship? Thing?, taking different cars would've probably been more suspicious than not doing so.

After all, Danny complained about Steve driving his car since forever.

 

As they walk into the bullpen side by side, Kono gives a sharp wolf- whistle from her office, and Chin claps them both on the shoulder, giving his congratulation.

And then there isn't any more time to talk- they caught a case.

 

Working together - It's both completely different, and totally the same.

Steve still does reckless stuff- but he tries his best to come back to Danny, he knows he's not expendable.

Danny still bickers, and he worries about Steve, but he always did that.

Either way, they still work good together. And of course it's as chaotic as always.

 

As the case is solved, Steve does insist on getting dinner together with the team before taking Danny home.

Danny grumbles something about being kidnapped in his own car, but Steve reminds him- "We owe them one."

 

Just like work, dinner at Kamekona's is both different and the same.

Steve and Danny sit next to each other.

They mostly did that before, but now they know it's the only real possibility. 

They still touch a lot, but not anything explicit. It's not that they're ashamed, but they talked about it- in their job, people should better not know what relationship might be a liability. 

 

Kamekona, though, takes one look at them and hands Kono thirty dollars.

"Oh come on!" Danny growls. "Are we the only ones that didn't know what was going on??"

Kono just laughs. 

"Let's face it, boys, you were completely oblivious."

"Whatever" Danny snorts and steals one of her fries while placing his other hand on Steve's thigh under the table.

Steve grins at him and pulls him close with his arm over Danny's shoulder.

"Oh, man" Chin sighs, taking out his phone and taking a picture of the two. "Here I thought the UST was bad, but this? You two are so completely besotted with each other..."

Danny rolls his eyes. Steve just grins. Because, so what, right? It's not like it isn't the truth.

And he hopes that it will stay that way, for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a joy to write McDanno again!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated :)  
> And if you have any prompts for another story let me know! 
> 
> Find me: @lilolilyrae basically everywhere


End file.
